


Light your match

by chaerinsthighs



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sort Of, please love my ship, superm have a movie night, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerinsthighs/pseuds/chaerinsthighs
Summary: Yukhei swipes right on his best friend on Tinder, thinking he will never see it. There's a match.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Light your match

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time writing lukai, I love this ship! It's actually my first time working on Lucas or Kai in any way, so please go easy on me xD  
> Props to [slytherminie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherminie) who beta'd this fic for me!! Thank you, babe, you helped me a lot!!   
> Enjoy!

Another movie night at Ten’s apartment. Half of them bought the pizzas, the other half brought drinks. Baekhyun is on the sofa boasting about figuring out who the killer is, Taeyong is taking a ten minute nap with his head on Baekhyun’s thighs, Taemin is passing the pizza box to Jongin, Mark laughing next to him, as Ten comes back from the bathroom and falls on Baekhyun, waking Taeyong up. 

Yeap, just another movie night at Ten’s apartment. Mark reminds Baekhyun he was wrong about everything but the identity of the killer and everyone laughs at their hyung suddenly sulking. 

“Are we gonna watch another one?” Taemin asks. 

“Whatever you want,” Yukhei replies, “I’m up for another one.” He grabs his phone and scrolls a bit on his social media, opens Tinder as the others try to decide on a movie, more out of habit than anything else. He has lost interest in the app, but he keeps it for some mindless swiping every now and then. You never know. 

Seconds later, he pauses. He doesn’t immediately realise what he’s staring at until his brain catches up and takes in the profile on his screen. Well, you really never fucking know. 

It’s Jongin. It’s Kim Jongin, his hyung, his gym buddy, his best friend, his crush of more than a year now, who’s currently sitting on the sofa opposite of him, with one of his kissy selfies as his profile pic. Yukhei recognises the photo. He has seen it on his hyung’s instagram stories before. He didn’t know he had a profile, but he’s not surprised. Jongin is quiet about things like that. 

He looks up and stares at him, gets lost in a trance as Jongin eats his last slice of pizza, laughing at whatever Mark is telling him. 

He has never told him about his crush. What would have been the point? He has always known Jongin wouldn’t be interested. And he doesn’t really feel like risking their friendship for a stupid crush. “A stupid crush that has lasted for more than a year,” his brain unhelpfully provides. Who asked anyway. 

He looks back down at his phone. One second passes, two, three. Fuck it. He swipes right. 

It’s not like he’s gonna swipe right on him too, right? He doesn’t have to know. It’s the most silent and pointless confession he can make. 

He’s ready to close the app and lock his phone when a notification for a new match pops up. He drops his phone upon seeing the too familiar face on his screen. 

What the fuck. What the actual fuck. How is this possible. 

He looks up at Jongin again. He’s not holding his phone. Does that mean he had swiped right earlier? 

Was this a mistake? A glitch? Does Jongin like him? Is this a silly dream? Is he hallucinating? What’s going on? 

He watches as Jongin reaches for the phone in his pocket, unlocks his phone, slides his thumb over whatever notifications he has. 

He knows at least one notification that he has. He doesn’t think about looking away in time. Jongin’s eyes are on him in a second. Yukhei doesn’t even know what his expression is right now; his breath gets caught in his throat as a pair of dark brown eyes intensely look into his. 

He doesn’t maintain eye contact for long. It’s weird, he’s been naked in the same room with Jongin countless times before, but he has never felt as exposed as he feels right now. It’s so different from what he’s used to feeling with him. He absentmindedly wonders if the others noticed the change in the air between them. Not that he can focus on that right now. 

He quickly pushes his phone back in his pocket and grabs his bottle, managing to drink some beer before Ten falls on him. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey,” he says back, wrapping an arm around him. Ten has always been a cuddler, stealing people’s body warmth. And Yukhei is warm. 

“Those two won’t play with me,” Ten pouts, pointing at Taeyong and Baekhyun. Baekhyun blows raspberries at him and Taeyong flashes a very satisfied grin. 

Yukhei laughs. “You’ve got a human body heater right here, what are you worrying about?” he tells him while pointing at himself. 

Ten smirks. “I’m not worried.” He wraps himself around Yukhei as they get comfortable for the next movie. 

Yukhei can still feel Jongin’s eyes on him. He doesn’t look back. 

He slowly opens his eyes, brain a bit foggy. He tries to take in his environment as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Jongin is shaking him awake. 

“Yukhei?” 

“Hyung?” he replies in a low, drowsy voice. 

“The movie’s over. I can drive you home if you want.” 

Yukhei sits up, looking around. Baekhyun has also fallen asleep with Ten in his arms. He must have moved some time after Yukhei had dozed off. Taeyong covers them both with a blanket as Mark and Taemin get the trash to throw it away on their way out. 

“Leave it, I’ll take it out tomorrow,” Taeyong tells them. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Taemin smiles at him. “We’re leaving anyway.” 

“Thank you,” Yukhei hears Taeyong say before turning his attention back to Jongin. 

“I can take you home if you want,” Jongin repeats quietly. He doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t look at him as intensely as before either. This is normal Jongin, his Jongin. 

He smiles. “I’ll take you up on that offer. Thanks, hyung.”

Jongin smiles back and they both move and start gathering their things. 

Nobody talks much. He can hear Mark whispering something but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. They say goodnight to the ones that are still awake before finally leaving. 

He stretches on his way to Jongin’s car, and as soon as he gets in he lowers the window. It’s chilly at night, but he likes the fresh air. Jongin turns on the engine and starts driving. 

They don’t talk during the entire ride to Yukhei’s place. It’s not really awkward, and it’s not super tense either. It’s like neither is there for a bit. He knows Jongin is focused on the road, so he takes his time to think a bit. 

He’s not sure how the match happened, but it did, and now he has to deal with it. He wasn’t planning on telling his friend how he feels about him, but the cat’s out of the bag. Could Jongin really be interested? No, it doesn’t matter. Maybe he is, maybe he’s not. Yukhei should make his decision regardless. And he knows what he wants to do. 

He has hidden his feelings, but he doesn’t want to lie about them. He knew it the second he swiped right on that stupid app. He thought the chance of Jongin seeing it was super low, he’d have to pay membership and all, or, an option he didn’t think was possible at all, he’d have to swipe right too for a match to happen. 

But now Jongin knows, or at least suspects how he feels. And Yukhei no longer has any intention of hiding it. 

Jongin parks in front of Yukhei’s building and silence fills the car. They still don’t look at each other. 

“Are we talking about it?” Yukhei asks. 

“Now? Aren’t you sleepy?” 

“Nah. Wide awake. You can come upstairs if you want.” 

Jongin nods, and they both start moving. One locks the car door, the other unlocks the building door. They move slowly, leisurely, in silence once again. 

It’s weird, Yukhei thinks. He doesn’t know what they’re gonna decide after this, but it doesn’t feel distant. Uncertain, yes, but there’s still that same comfort he always has with Jongin. Years of a close friendship like theirs does that to you, he thinks with a smile. 

They mechanically remove shoes and hang jackets. Jongin takes a seat on his sofa and leans back, stares at the wall ahead of him. Yukhei sits next to him, leaning forward, forearms on his thighs. 

“I hadn’t thought about it till I saw you on that app, you know,” Jongin surprises him by speaking first. Yukhei sits back and looks at him, but Jongin is still looking straight ahead. “I mean, I knew you were hot obviously, I also knew better than anyone what kind of person you are, but I never seriously considered the possibility. And then I saw your profile and I just thought, fuck it, what are the chances? But I kind of…” he makes a grimace, rubbing his nape with his palm, “...haven’t stopped thinking about it for a few days now, since I did it.” 

Yukhei’s eyes are wide and he’s sure he has a stupid grin on. “Uhm, hyung?” 

Jongin turns his head to look at him, but seeing his expression he looks away instantly. Yukhei can see his apple cheeks though; he knows he’s smiling. He can’t help the laughter leaving his lips. 

“Why are you hiding? Look at me!” Jongin shakes his head. “Hyung!” Yukhei laughs again and cups his cheeks, bringing their faces closer together. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jongin tells him. “Why do you look so happy anyway?” 

“Because I like you,” he shrugs, still grinning from ear to ear. “And I wasn’t going to say anything before that match happened, but I don’t want to lie about it.” 

“If you were not going to say anything, why did you swipe right?” 

“I thought “Fuck it”. I didn’t even think you were gonna see it,” he tells him earnestly. 

Jongin seems to be thinking about it. To be processing everything. 

“Why did you?” Yukhei asks. Jongin said he hadn’t thought about it until the suggestion came up, but he still swiped right. He can’t help but wonder what went through his mind. 

“Because you’re hot?” Jongin says half-teasingly, but the playful atmosphere quickly dissipates. “You’re my best friend, Yukhei. It seemed like the kind of hyping thing we would do for each other, but it didn’t feel like that.” 

A thought pops up in Yukhei’s head. “Does it scare you?” 

“At first it did. We’ve been friends for years, this could change everything.” He lets out a little laugh, sounding relieved. “But you’re my Yukhei, it’s impossible to be scared, with you.” 

“I don’t think of it as changing. I think we can keep being as we are. But we can… add a bit more.” 

“How can you say that to me and look at me with those puppy eyes,” Jongin laughs. Yukhei winks in response. “You’re really up for this, aren’t you?” he asks after a moment. 

“Yeah,” Yukhei breathes. “I like you, hyung. And I want you. And I’m totally fine with us staying as friends too, because it’s honestly the best thing in the world.” 

“Trust you to make a guy feel treasured,” Jongin’s voice is quieter than before. 

“That’s how you make me feel all the time. When you hype me, when you tease me, when you talk to me about everything basically, I always feel like you’re genuinely giving your time to me because you like me.” 

“You’re being sappy,” he teases him again. 

“Nah, you like me sappy too,” Yukhei says confidently. “So, what’s it gonna be?” 

“I didn’t download tinder to find a boyfriend you know.” 

“I’m offering anyway.” 

Jongin laughs again. Yukhei loves how comfortable they are, even in a situation like this. 

“Well. I suppose we can try adding a little more, like you said.” 

And now he wonders, has his heart been beating so fast for long? How did he just notice? He stares at his hyung and doesn’t know what to say. 

Jongin watches him closely. “It just became real to you, didn’t it?” he asks. Yukhei nods and takes his hand, and Jongin opens his palm and presses it against his, measuring them. They’re almost the same size. He intertwines their fingers and asks again, a bit hesitant. “How long…” 

“For how long have I liked you?” Yukhei finishes the question and it’s Jongin’s turn to nod. “A bit more than a year. I’m not sure exactly.” 

“That’s… a lot,” he replies. “I never realised it. You were right there and I never saw it.” 

Yukhei is quick to shake his head to that. “It’s not like that. I didn’t want anything to change, I didn’t want you to think that you’re hurting me and make you pull away. I was fine with how things were, that’s all. All you did was trust me, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

To his surprise, Jongin smiles. “Should I stop trusting you, then?” 

“No?” Yukhei says confused, “Why would you?” 

“Maybe then you won’t be able to hide things from me. But then again that’s wrong, isn’t it? You should choose when to share your feelings with me.” 

“Aren’t you thinking too much about this? It’s still us.” 

“You mean you haven’t thought about it?” 

Yukhei shrugs. “Not particularly. I told you, I like what we have.” 

“We’re gonna have more now,” Jongin leans a little closer and Yukhei grins. 

“Yeah, we are. Does that mean I can kiss you now?” 

“Not if that’s how you ask me, court me a little,” he smirks. 

Yukhei leans closer too and raises his eyebrow suggestively. “Hey,” he says in a voice that’s too energetic to be as flirty as he wants it to be. 

Jongin laughs. “You’re awful at that.” 

Yukhei sighs and leans back, “You do it then,” he says while crossing his arms behind his head leisurely. Jongin’s attempt is as much of a failure, mainly because he does exactly the same thing. Yukhei playfully kicks him. “That’s unfair, that’s what I did.” 

“I did it better,” he gets as a reply, and decides they’ve done enough of that. He sits up and starts leaning towards Jongin. 

“Tell me to stop whenever you want me to,” he says, his body still moving towards his hyung at a slow pace. 

“What if I don’t want you to?” Jongin doesn’t move closer, doesn’t pull away either. 

“Then don’t. I’ll just kiss you.” 

He doesn’t stop him. Yukhei waits for it, moves slowly, gives him time to do it, looks at him for a trace of doubt or discomfort, but nothing happens. All he sees is curiosity and excitement, something like a challenge. And something else, deep in his hyung’s eyes, that makes him move with certainty as he tilts his head and closes his eyes, pressing their lips together. 

There are no fireworks or sparks or anything grand and flashy the way books and movies describe first kisses with a person you love. But there is warmth. There is comfort and the realisation that this is your person, the person that was next to you all this time. It’s new and yet so familiar. That’s what Yukhei feels while kissing Jongin for the first time. 

Jongin smiles against his lips, and he mirrors it, pulling back to look at him. He knows Jongin felt the same. 

“How’s that for courting you?” he says, voice low, and it has the effect that it didn’t have before. 

“It’s good. For a second try,” Jongin tries to smirk but he fails, his lips forming a full on smile. “You should keep going, it’s working,” he adds, and Yukhei feels like laughing, but he doesn’t. Instead he cups Jongin’s face and dives in for another kiss, this time faster, hotter, thirstier. His tongue requests entrance and as soon as the lips against his part, he feels strong arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

So he goes closer. He sits in Jongin’s lap and cards his fingers through his dark hair. He sighs in his mouth and feels up his neck and shoulders with his free hand. He knows those shoulders. He’s seen them naked many times over the years, more than he can count. There were days when he wished he could kiss them, even mark them maybe. He had settled for the thoughts, he didn’t think the day he could actually do that would come. 

He doesn’t have the chance to say anything though, ask for permission, touch him more. Jongin is moving them, placing him on the sofa, his back on the cushions. He lies on top of him and doesn't let go of his lips. Yukhei thinks maybe he likes being a little manhandled. 

Feeling brave enough, he reaches for more. He raises his knee between Jongin's legs, his thigh pressing on his crotch. Jongin releases his lips, probably to say something, and Yukhei takes the chance to kiss down his neck. He doesn't mark him, but his kisses are hot and wet nonetheless. 

"Fuck, Yukhei, you're out to kill," he hears Jongin swear. 

"Do you mind?" 

"Only if you plan on stopping. Damn it, touch me more." 

Yukhei smirks, his hands now traveling down his back, one slipping under his shirt, the other cupping his ass. "You like being worshipped, don't you?" 

"What about it?" 

"Nothing. I like it. This okay?" He slides his hands inside his jeans, squeezing his ass underneath. 

"Yes, yes, more than okay, do more," Jongin's breathy reply reaches his ears, as his hand cups him above his sweats and starts slowly rubbing. 

"Hyung?" Yukhei calls, his lips on his collarbone. 

"Yes?" 

"You said you weren't looking for a boyfriend. Why were you on tinder?" 

Jongin pulls back and looks at him incredulously. "Are you serious right now? You want me to say I was looking for hook-ups? Why?" 

"Do you mind getting both? Like, both sex and a boyfriend?" 

"You're not my boyfriend yet. But if I did I wouldn't be doing this with you. You don't mean that little to me." 

Yukhei rubs his nose on his skin, kisses it. "Okay. Wanna go to bed?" 

"Only if you promise to continue," Jongin teases. 

"I can't promise anything," he laughs, "but I'll try my best." 

It feels unreal when Jongin gets up and pulls him along. It feels unreal when they walk in the bedroom hugging and kissing. It starts feeling real again when they take each other's clothes off. Not because of the tension or the prospect of a night together. It feels real when Yukhei touches Jongin's bare skin, when he feels his body heat and looks in his eyes and sees warmth and kindness and want. 

They fall in bed together and Yukhei would have been happy if they just went to sleep, but they don't, and he's happy with that too. He asks Jongin which way he wants this to happen and Jongin laughs. His low voice fills the room as he straddles the younger and rolls his ass down on his swelling cock. Yukhei curses and his nails leave marks on his thighs, but Jongin doesn't seem to mind at all. Quite the opposite. 

Getting lube and condoms is proven to be a difficult task when you have Kim Jongin on top of you, his lips and hands distracting you in every possible way, but Yukhei finds himself succeeding it, after some struggling. His fingers open Jongin up, his hyung being deliciously whiny. 

"I didn't think you'd be like this," he whispers against his ear, having Jongin on all fours, two fingers in. 

"It's the fingering," he manages to reply, "it's my favourite part." Yukhei makes sure to make it last. 

He doesn't let him come though, not yet. As they change positions again, condom in place, Jongin tells him that he wants to ride him. 

"I won't last long," he warns him. 

"Yeah, me neither. I'm at my limit after this," Yukhei replies. 

But Jongin surprises him again, and pins his hands above his head. 

"You liked it when I moved you before, didn't you? Do you like it when I manhandle you, when I control you like this, baby?" 

Yukhei's eyes widen, and he can do nothing but nod in response. Quite too eagerly. 

Jongin smiles and sucks on his earlobe. "Good to know. I'll do that more in the future." 

Yukhei releases a ragged breath. "Thank you, but please go on already." 

"Of course I will," one arm is free, "you neglected yourself to take care of me, it's my turn," he says while his hand holds Yukhei's length in place and he sinks down, taking it in. 

He doesn't start immediately, taking a couple of seconds to adjust to Yukhei's size. He lets go of his other arm too and allows the younger to caress his body, his chest, his thighs, his back, before he begins rolling his hips. 

They really don’t last long. Jongin’s thighs work their wonders supporting him as he moves on top of Yukhei, and Yukhei focuses on holding him. When Jongin’s movements become erratic, nearing his orgasm, he flips them around. 

With Jongin now on his back, he snaps his hips against his and his long fingers wrap around his cock, jerking him off. Jongin comes on his stomach, his hands gripping the sheets. Yukhei follows seconds after and falls next to him with a thud. The soft cover is a bit too tangled with their legs, but he doesn’t care. He kisses Jongin’s neck lazily. 

“That was nice,” he tries to wink, but he’s tired; they both are. 

“Remind me again why I like you?” 

“Dunno,” Yukhei shrugs. “You could say… I’m your match.” 

Jongin laughs, and he does it loudly. “Damn right you are,” he turns to look at him properly. “You really are, you always were,” he tells him before getting up. As he stretches and cleans them up, Yukhei extends his hand and pokes him. 

"How come you're doing that? Shouldn't I do it? Aftercare and all?" 

"It doesn't really matter, does it? You can do it next time if that's what you want." 

"Can I bottom next time?" Yukhei's face is like a puppy's again. 

"Maybe," Jongin smiles, "if we don’t just give each other messy handjobs like teenagers hiding from someone. I have a feeling that’s closer to reality, it’s gym day tomorrow." 

"That sounds nice too," Yukhei crosses his arms behind his head again, lying on his back. 

“I bet it does,” Jongin laughs and gives a pointed look to Yukhei’s cock, then to his face, and Yukhei is too happy to feel embarrassed. What’s there to be embarrassed about anyway?

"So am I your boyfriend yet?" 

"Probably." 

"Probably?" 

"Let's go over the details tomorrow, okay? We have time." 

Yukhei stares at him. "You're staying, right?" 

Jongin lies next to him, close. "That's what I was thinking." His soft expression makes Yukhei wanna kiss him again. 

"Hyung, don't get me wrong, I meant it when I said that I was okay with us staying as we were, but I'm so glad I can do this now," he beams, and he kisses him. 

Jongin doesn't let him pull away. He cups his nape with his palm and keeps him close, keeps kissing him. "I'm glad, too," he whispers somewhere in between. 

"Next time I'll worship you properly," Yukhei murmurs later, while they're cuddling under the sheets. Jongin doesn't reply, already asleep. Yukhei smiles at him and files it under the things they'll talk about tomorrow, just in case it makes him smile. "Goodnight, hyung." 

Jongin is right. They have time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! I hope you liked this silly little story! Kudos and comments always appreciated! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaerinsthighs), [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/chaerinsthighs)


End file.
